Canister vacuum cleaners include a wheeled body to which a hose and nozzle are connected. A user holds and manipulates the hose while vacuuming, which pulls the canister vacuum cleaner behind the user. Accordingly, the canister vacuum cleaner facilitates vacuuming stairs and under furniture.
Upright vacuum cleaners include both the motor and the suction head in a housing that is pushed by a user while vacuuming. Upright vacuum cleaners are generally heavy and bulky such that vacuuming stairs and under furniture is difficult. Upright vacuum cleaners also typically have a small footprint. When an attachment is connected to a hose of an upright vacuum cleaner and the hose is stretched away from a body thereof, the upright vacuum cleaner has a tendency to tip over during use. The onboard tools of the upright vacuum cleaners add extra weight, thereby further increasing the weight of the upright vacuum cleaners while only adding limited vacuum flexibility.